stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Determined Warrior
| name = Determined Warrior | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 2 | ep_num = 2 | code = 7 | writer = | originaldate = 2000 | stardate = 52086.9 | year = 2375 | prev = | next = Danger Zone }} Summary Patrick Ingrum takes on additional responsibilities as he leads his squadron in battle to retake Betazed. Log Entries :Ship's Log, USS Wildfire Stardate 52086.9: Captain Patrick Ingrum, Squad leader, 10th Squad, 5th Fleet: For a ship that's been pulled from reserves only three weeks ago, the ''Wildfire has had a very thorough modernization.'' :Captain's personal log, Supplemental: With a fresh ship and a fresh but familiar crew, I'm about to lead the fleet in a new battle to retake Betazed. :Some people may consider it favoritism, but I have made Amanda my acting first officer on this ship. The reasoning is quite simple: She was the senior officer in charge of refitting the ship and she has successfully taken the bridge officer's exam, making her the only one eligible to be a duty officer. :Captain's log, Stardate 52110.7: It has been over a week since we launched our counter-offensive to liberate Betazed. The ''Ottawa and Wasp remain stationed in orbit to ensure that we don't get ambushed. Meanwhile, the Wildfire and Ticonderoga have returned to starbase. Now is the time for the debriefing.'' Memorable Quotes :"Well, if it isn't your doppelgänger!" :"I see that he hasn't lost his sense of humor." :"At this time, Amanda, you have to keep your humor." :"I would of thought that all the promotions you have received would have gone to your head." :"If it did, the Dominion would have knocked me down so quickly, I wouldn’t have ''known what happened. ::— Patrick Ingrum and Amanda Stacey, upon meeting on Wildfire s bridge. :"All right. I was heading back to my quarters after some research at the main library when I saw whom I thought was Anna. When I approached her, I realized my mistake." :"And netted both of us a really good friend," :"It took me about three weeks before I could get the two of them straightened out. That’s when I finally introduced them to each other,” ::— Patrick Ingrum and Anna Ingrum, on how they met Amanda. :"Looks like everyone is ready. All right, our mission is to retake Betazed. If anyone is caught or killed, Starfleet will disavow any knowledge of our actions. Anna, set course for Betazed, warp 5.” ::— Patrick Ingrum, beginning the mission to retake Betazed. :"What's our status," :"We are on Auxiliary power only." :"Can we get the main power online." :"Yes, sir, but it will be risky." :"Ensign, if we don't get main power back up, we will be sitting ducks. It's a risk we must take. Do whatever it takes." :"Aye, sir. I'll do it myself.” ::— Shandy Rogers and Alex Wallace :"Something tells me that you have a story for me, but the first thing that I'd like to know is your name." :"Lieutenant Shandy Rogers, from the Ticonderoga, and yes I do have a story, sir.” ::— Patrick Ingrum and Shandy Rogers :"Have you ever heard of the ''Kobayashi Maru?" :"''No, sir." :""It's an old simulation that they used to give to cadets at the academy. The caveat of the simulation was that there was no way to win. It is more a test of character. The closest practical thing to a win would be to do exactly as you did, give an order that requires a personal sacrifice. Shandy, you have been put into a situation that many have been tested on, but never actually had to face, and I think that you handled the situation the best you could, considering the circumstances.” ::— Patrick offers his insights to Shandy Rogers on her actions. :"I wasn't sure how Captain Ingrum would react, but he mentioned something about facing circumstances in which someone could get killed. He also mentioned something about the ''Kobayashi Maru." :"''When I qualified for the Bridge Exam, they tested me to see if I would be willing to make that sacrifice. My CO told me about the ''Kobayashi Maru when I went through that test. Do you feel there was no other alternative?" :"''I felt that if I hadn't given the order, ''Ticonderoga would be toast, and we wouldn't be talking about it.”'' ::— Shandy and Amanda References Betazed; Ingrum, Anna; Ingrum, Patrick; ; Rogers, Shandy; Stacey, Amanda; Starbase 375; Starfleet Academy; ; ; Wallace, Alex Background * The title of the story is a reference to the [[wikipedia:USS Cole|USS Cole]]. "Determined Warrior" is one of Cole s mottos. * The story takes place immediately after " * The and her crew are introduced. * The situation Shandy was faced with was the exact issue Deanna Troi was faced with in * Alex Wallace is the first redshirt death mentioned in * Patrick's line before beginning the Betazed mission is a tip of the hat to ''Mission: Impossible'' External link Determined Warrior Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 07